El que quiero no me quiere pero
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: ¿Daikeru? Nah, no creo ¿Daiken? quizàs ¿Joumato? puede ser...


_Helloo! _

Aquí ando otra vez, je, je u y, de nuevo, con un fic Yaoi referente a Digimon 02

_Todo sucede en el fin de semana, un día más corriente que común, aquí no aparecen los digimon (mejor así, je) y tampoco menciono mucho a las chicas (a fin de cuentas es un fic de un solo kap. u u) Esto comienza con un chico algo acelerado (ya crecidito) que de pronto le pega la nostalgia porque ya casi no ve a sus amigos, comienza a recordarlos y, allí descubre algo extraño en sí mismo, lo que no sabe es que hacer a partir de ese momento. Pero no es el único que descubre algo diferente, otros jóvenes, amigos de él, también empiezan a sentir algo fuera de lo normal, piensan en sus amigos... Pero no su amistad._

_Bien, ya basta de tanta interrupción mía y mejor doy paso a la historia, que... Ahora que me fijo... Me parece que estará un poco confusa (se me está haciendo costumbre - -u). _

"**EL QUE QUIERO NO ME QUIERE PERO..."**

La vida continúa con mucha calma y tranquilidad en la ciudad de Odaiba; los años han pasado y las vivencias con los Digimon son un grato recuerdo.

Todo inicia en uno de los edificios de dicha ciudad, en la casa de la familia Motomiya, donde el más pequeño de los hijos, Daisuke, que ahora ya tiene 16 años y acaba de iniciar la Preparatoria, lo cual le tiene algo preocupado pues, no estará con ninguno de sus amigos, ya que, todos terminaron en escuelas distintas.

Para tranquilizarse un poco, sale al balcón de su habitación, quiere que le dé un poco de aire para liberarse de la tensión y la preocupación _(N/A: Al cabo es bueno para eso XD); _ya estando allí por un largo rato, comienza a bostezar, el sueño lo esta venciendo y decide entrar – Ajum... No creí que estar aquí afuera sería tan tranquilo y relajante – dice al tiempo que estira sus brazos; al regresar a una posición más recta, comienza a alejarse pero da una última vista rápida y ve que, en el parque, están unos niños jugando soccer, entonces se queda observándoles – Ah... Que tiempos aquellos... – recuerda el joven, pues desde que salió de la secundaria ya no juega igual al soccer como antes _(N/A¿Es eso posible? O.O?), _el joven se ve ahora más calmado y hasta risueño; luego ve que un joven con una bicicleta se acerca y pasa junto al edificio, Davis ve al conductor y lo reconoce al instante - ¿Qué? Pero si es... – El moreno se aleja un poco del lugar, como si no quisiera ser visto, pero de pronto, sale corriendo de su casa hasta bajar del edificio y llega a la calle, voltea para todos lados buscando al joven de la bicicleta pero no lo ve.

Pensativo, se dirige a su casa – Estoy seguro de que era... Quien sabe – De pronto, escucha la voz de una chica que le llama y la voltea a ver – Ah... ¡Hola, Kari! – Davis... ¿Sucede algo malo? – le pregunta la joven de cabellos castaños a la vez que le ve atentamente - ¿Eh? No, estoy bien - ¿Seguro? – Hai n.n – Bueno, quiero decirte que organicé una reunión en mi casa - ¿Reunión¿Por qué? – La verdad, quiero ver a los demás, hace tiempo que no nos comunicamos... Pero sólo encontré a Miyako, a Ken, a Iori y a Takeru... Los demás están ocupados – Esto último Daisuke lo ignoró pues cuando escuchó el nombre de su amigo de rubios cabellos sintió algo extraño en su interior, una sensación que ya había sentido antes con su presente amiga pero, él no daba crédito a que fuese lo mismo - ¿Davis? – le llama Hikari y el moreno reacciona hasta la tercera vez – Eh... ¡Ah! Disculpa Kari ¿Entonces sólo vendrán ellos? – Sí¿Vendrás tú? - ¡Claro¿Cuándo será? – Mañana – Bien, entonces, yo llego mañana a tu casa – Sí -.

Los chicos se dirigen a sus respectivas casas; ya estando en su cuarto, Motomiya ve unas fotografías que tiene en unas cajas que estaban bajo su cama; al encontrar la que buscaba, se sienta en el piso y la ve detenidamente, viendo a cada uno de sus amigos; su mirada es algo nostálgica, entonces ve que, en esa foto, la joven Yagami y el joven Takaishi están tomados de la mano; esto molesta mucho a Daisuke que ahora tiene una mirada furiosa, poco después se calma y piensa - ¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué me molesto? A mí ya no me interesa ella... Pero... – el moreno sostiene la foto, esta un poco nervioso y cierra sus ojos para controlarse, sin embargo, en ese momento le viene a la mente el chico de la bicicleta, en su imaginación ve que el joven voltea a verle y le llama, grande es su sorpresa al ver que la imagen de T.K. se hace presente en su mente.

El chico se levanta de golpe sorprendido y algo ruborizado, no suelta la foto y la ve de nuevo, pero sólo ve la imagen del joven Takaishi, entonces dice para sí mismo – No... No puede ser que... T.K... ¡No puede pasarme esto! – Davis avienta la fotografía y da media vuelta quedando frente a un espero, de cuerpo completo, suyo; esta cabizbajo y, molesto, presiona sus puños y, entre dientes dice – Takeru... ¿Por qué¿Por qué a mí¿Y por qué con él? – Daisuke levanta la vista y, en el espejo, ve de nuevo a su amigo de ojos azules que le llama con su característica sonrisa; el chico de ojos cafés no puede articular palabra y sólo se deja caer de rodillas al piso, se apoya con su mano izquierda y con su puño derecho golpea el piso - ¡Maldición! No, no puedo evitar sentirlo... lo... T.K... Lo quiero – y vuelve a golpear fuertemente.

Su hermana mayor, Jun, toca la puerta del cuarto - ¡Davis! -¿Qué quieres¡ -le habla el chico muy malhumorado, por lo tanto, la chica le responde de la misma forma - ¡Deja de golpear, ya vino el señor del departamento de abajo a reclamar! – y tras decir esto, ella se va. El joven de cabello castaño obscuro se levanta y va en dirección a su cama, se recuesta en ella bocabajo y con sus manos bajo la almohada, resignado a la situación, se queda dormido.

El día de la reunión llega; en casa de la familia Yagami, la joven Hikari prepara algunos alimentos para sus amigos y es ayudada por un guapo _(N/A: Y hermoso) _joven llamado Taichi, su hermano mayor que tiene ya 19 años encima y que, con su personalidad tan alegre, habla con su hermana – Lamento no estar con ustedes, Kari – Esta bien, hermano... Es más importante que presentes el examen – Si... – apenas y responde el joven sin muchos ánimos – ¿Quien lo iba a imaginar?... Yo reprobando una materia – Hermano – Dime – Ya deja de quejarte; además, ya se te hizo tarde - ¿Qué¡ O.O"! – Tai ve el reloj que esta cerca de la entrada de su cuarto y se apresura – ¡Rayos! Apenas y llego. ¡Me voy, Kari! Me saludas a los chicos – Claro – Taichi sale corriendo de su casa rumbo a la escuela, mientras que, Hikari sigue dando los toques finales a la comida y demás.

La hora indicada se hace presente y, a la casa Yagami comienzan a llegar los chicos... Aunque Daisuke aún no llega, cosa que preocupa a los demás – Hikari... ¿En verdad vendrá, Davis? – pregunta, un poco preocupado, un joven de ojos azul profundo – Tranquilo, Ken, Daisuke siempre cumple su palabra – Ella tiene razón – le dice Takeru al tiempo que se acerca y pone su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Ichijouji - Te aseguro que Daisuke vendrá – Si, gracias, T.K. – Ken se calma y, junto con el rubio se va a sentar a un sillón y conversan amenamente, así como Kari, Yolei y Cody. Minutos más tarde llega el que faltaba; que lleno de confianza (como es su costumbre) saluda a todos - ¡Hola, hola, ya llegué! - ¡Davis! Le llama Ken muy contento, y el chico lo saluda de igual - ¡Ichijouji! Eh... – el moreno caminaba hacia su amigo, cuando al ver al causante de sus dudas: Takeru Takaishi, se detiene; llamando la atención de los demás - ¿Davis? – le llama Miyako al tiempo que pasa su mano frente al rostro del chico que reacciona – Ah... ¿Qué pasa, Yolei? – Tú dinos - ¿Eh¿A qué te refieres Cody? – Si, de pronto te quedaste allí parado - Este... yo... – El moreno no sabe que decir así que, Ken interviene – Ya no le insistan, olvídelo – Si, ya no me molesten – les dice el joven Motomiya, fingiendo molestia – Kari... ¿Puedes darme un poco de agua? – Claro, Daisuke, ven – ellos se dirigen a la cocina mientas que los otros los ven extrañados - ¿Qué le pasa? – Ni idea, Miyako, anda más extraño que de costumbre – Si... Es bueno ver que no hemos cambiado mucho en el tiempo que no nos vimos, Iori – los dos sonríen y siguen conversando, por su parte, Ken piensa un poco preocupado - ¿Acaso se dió cuenta? No puede ser... Él no es así –

Pasando este incidente, Daisuke regresa con sus amigos y platica muy contento con su mejor amigo: Ken, éste luce más que contento, podría decirse que muy emocionado pero ninguno de los presentes se percata de ello; Takeru y Hikari se siguen entendiendo muy bien, el moreno los ve de reojo y no puede evitar el molestarse, cuando el joven de cabellos negros lo nota le pregunta - ¿Qué te molesta, Davis? – Eh... ¡Nada! – responde rápidamente, aún cuando su amigo no se lo cree.

La reunión no duró mucho, los chicos comienzan a retirase, por lo tanto, se despiden, antes de irse T.K. besa la mejilla de Kari y esto acaba por irritar a Davis que, sin decir más, se va del lugar ante la sorpresa de los demás que lo ven marcharse, a esto, el rubio piensa – Davis... ¿Aún la quieres? – y luego dice en voz baja – Sólo fue por cortesía – por su parte, Ken no evita entristecerse y piensa – Creo que no corresponderá – poco después los demás se retiran tomando caminos distintos.

El joven Takaishi camina muy tranquilo, hasta que siente que alguien lo va siguiendo y, de inmediato, voltea hacia atrás - ¿Davis? – T.K., quiero hablar contigo – Esta bien – Los dos se van a la unidad deportiva que esta cerca de con ellos y se sientan en unas bancas, cercanas a una chanca de basket.

Ken está buscando a Daisuke y, en el camino se topa con Joe, quien viene caminando con su portafolio en mano y tras su espalda – Hola, Ken – Ah... Joe, eres tú – Ejem... – tose el joven de cabellos azules y finge no haber escuchado esas palabras - ¿Buscas a alguien? – Eh si, busco a Daisuke ¿No lo has visto? – ¿Davis? Si lo vi, iba junto con Takeru, creo que entraron a la unidad deportiva – Al oír esto, el joven de cabellos negros no evita sorprenderse y tiene un mal presentimiento – N-No puede ser... – agradece a Joe por la información y corre en dirección a la unidad, el joven de anteojos sólo lo ve alejarse - ¿Qué le pasa? –.

Continúa su camino y, en la esquina da vuelta y ve, que junto a la máquina de sodas está un chico de tez morena sacando una, entonces reconoce al joven y se acerca a él - ¡Tai! - ¿Ah¡Joe¿Quieres una? – No, gracias – Taichi destapa su soda y la toma muy tranquilo, se recargan en la pared junto a la máquina y conversan – Y bien ¿Cómo te fue? – el moreno finge no entender el motivo de la pregunta - ¿En qué? – El joven de cabellos azules ve a su amigo desconfiadamente – No te hagas el tonto... Hablo de tu examen - ¿Qué¿Cómo te enteraste? – Ja, que más da la forma... Todos nos enteramos – Al ver la actitud confiada de Joe, Taichi sentencia – Yamato - ¿Qué? – Si, Joe, de seguro fue Matt el chismoso – No sé... – responde el joven sin dar mucha importancia - No te hagas... ¬ ¬ Me las va a pagar ese maldito rubio – dice el moreno entre dientes mientras presiona sus puños con fuerza, después se relaja y sin expresión alguna le responde – Bien ¬ ¬... Pues pase el examen; si eso es lo que querías saber – Que bueno - responde el otro joven muy tranquilo y Taichi cambia el tema – Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, vamos a la "uni" a jugar un partido – Esta bien, aunque no me gusta del todo el soccer pero adelante, sólo porque pasaste el extraordinario – Ya cállate y vámonos – No te enojes, Tai, ya que vamos a la unidad, de paso invitamos a los chicos - ¿A quienes, Joe? – A Davis, Takeru y Ken, están en ese lugar – Pues vamos –

Los dos chicos se dirigen al lugar indicado pero, antes de entrar, Taichi siente que Kamisama le hizo caso a sus súplicas – Ya te vi... ¡Hey, Yamato! – El rubio escucha que le llaman y ve a sus amigos, más bien, sólo alcanza a ver el brazo de Taichi pues segundos después el moreno esta asfixiando al chico de ojos azules -¡Argh¡Suéltame... Taichi¿Qué... te pasa? – A ver si con esto aprendes a no contar las cosas - ¿Qué?... Ya suéltame – Forcejea el rubio sin mucho éxito, hasta que el moreno se apiada de él y le suelta, acto seguido, Matt cae al suelo y toca su garganta – cof, cof... si serás... – Cállate, se supone que eres mi mejor amigo y me traicionas - ¿De qué hablas? – No te hagas el inocente, me refiero al examen – Ah, de eso... – Si _"de eso"_ ¿Qué parte de _"no les digas a los demás"_ no te quedó clara? - ¿Qué¿Reprobaste? – ¡No me cambies el tema, Yamato! – Responde – Pasé - ¿Entonces que me reclamas? – Que anduvieras de chismoso – Bueno ya, disculpa – se levanta el rubio mientras sacude sus ropas y cambia de tema – Oye... ¿No estaba Joe contigo? – Si – entonces el moreno voltea a todos lados y ve a su amigo de azules cabellos en el mismo lugar - ¡Joe, ven! – este chico esta un poco nervioso, aún así se acerca a ellos – Hola, Matt – Hola, oye si estabas con Taichi ¿por qué no me ayudaste¿Qué no viste como me trató? – Ay, ya, no seas delicado, pareces chica - ¡Cierra la boca, Taichi! – Y, como en los viejos tiempos, Joe la hace de mediador (y ahora si le hacen caso) – Ya, cálmense los dos¿Qué no teníamos planes? - ¿Planes¿Cuáles? – pregunta el rubio de repente, viendo a los dos jóvenes – Ya pues, oye vamos a jugar un partido en la "uni" ¿Vienes? - ¿Sólo nosotros tres? No es parejo – No, Joe, dijo que Davis, T.K. y Ken están allí – Bien, vamos –

Ellos entran a la unidad y se disponen a buscar a sus amigos, poco después se encuentran con Ken, que esta sentado en unas gradas con su rostro en sus manos y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y con una mirada triste, al verlo así los chicos se preocupan - ¿Qué le pasó a Ken? – ante la pregunta de Taichi, los otros dos chicos mueven sus hombros dando a entender que no saben.

Entonces, Joe, recuerda el momento en que lo encontró, analiza un poco todas las acciones del chico y piensa - ¿Será posible que él...? – y poco después habla con sus amigos – Chicos, yo hablaré con Ken; ustedes vayan y busquen a los demás – Pero, Joe... – Tranquilo, Yamato... Creo que sé lo que le sucede a nuestro joven amigo – Esta bien, lo dejamos en tus manos, Matt y yo buscaremos a los demás, sólo nos falta buscar en la cancha de Basket, lo más seguro es que allí estén – Bien, Tai – Allá los esperamos, Joe – Claro, Matt – después los chicos se separan y Joe se acerca al Ken, que tiene una mirada perdida, se sienta un escalón más abajo que el joven de cabellos obscuros y con paciencia habla con él - ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así, Ken? – el "pequeño" ve a Joe, lo nota preocupado pero, a la vez, nota que el joven de lentes le muestra una mirada llena de confianza y sinceridad a esto, Ichijouji piensa – Joe... realmente estas preocupado por mí – entonces, Ken, habla con él y le cuenta todo por completo.

Por otra parte, Taichi y Yamato llegan a la cancha indicada y ven a sus amigos, que están en el más pleno silencio, por lo cual, se acercan a ellos. Taichi tira la lata de su soda en el bote de basura y saluda a los chicos – Hola¿Por qué tan serios? – Tai, hermano, hola – les saluda Takeru muy alegre, por el contrario de Daisuke que esta deprimido – Davis ¿Qué tienes? – pregunta Yamato al tiempo que lo ve, así como ve a su hermano menor el cual le responde – A mí no me pregunten, él me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y no me ha dicho nada, es más, ni me voltea a ver – Matt se agacha y ve el rostro del moreno y piensa – Esta igual que Ken – y, al tiempo que se levanta, les dice a los otros dos – Déjenme hablar con él – en eso, Davis, reacciona - ¿Eh? Pero, Matt... – Davis, no digas nada – El "rubio mayor" luce seguro por lo tanto, Taichi, accede – Bien, T.K. vamos a otro lado – E-Sí – ellos se alejan y Yamato habla firmemente con Daisuke –Levántate - ¿Qué? – Que te pares – acto seguido, el moreno se levanta y un poco inseguro, ve al rubio, sin embargo se sorprende al oír las palabras de éste – Davis... ¿Acaso te gusta mi hermano? - ¿EH¡ - el chico Motomiya casi se va de espaldas ante la pregunta tan directa y se voltea hacia otro lado, no quiere ver la cara de Matt y éste lo comprende – Ya veo, tengo razón – Yo... Lo siento - ¿De qué te disculpas? – ante estas palabras, Davis voltea a ver a Yamato algo sorprendido... casi indignado - ¿Acaso no te molesta? – No - ¿Por qué? – Te entiendo, es difícil aceptar este tipo de cosas - ¡Tú que vas a saber! – Bastante. En fin pero, te quiero advertir una cosa: Takeru no te esperará todo el día y... Al final, no llores, harías sufrir a quien te quiere - ¿Qué dices¿Por qué he de llorar? – Porque no todos son como nosotros – y después de decir esto, el rubio se marcha del lugar; Daisuke vuelve a sentarse y piensa en las palabras dichas por su amigo – _"No todos son como nosotros"_... Eso quiere decir que él... – el moreno se sorprende pero Takaishi lo saca de sus pensamientos – Mi hermano me dijo que quieres decirme algo – Si, ahora si - ¿Estás bien? – Si – Davis se levanta, respira hondo y sin rodeos dice muy tranquilo – Takeru... Me gustas – al oír estas palabras, el rubio no cambia su expresión, cosa que sorprende a Daisuke, que piensa – No creí que lo tomaría con calma pero ¿Por qué no dice nada? – entonces el chico ve que su amigo cierra sus ojos y tranquilo le dice – Lo siento - ¿Eh? – y vuelve abrir sus ojos mientras le dice – Discúlpame pero yo sólo te veo con un amigo – Je, entiendo, no te preocupes, sólo... sólo quería que lo supieras – Gracias – el rubio da media vuelta y se marcha, pero Davis le llama nuevamente – Espero, T.K. – Dime – responde el rubio al detenerse pero sin voltear a verlo – Quiero saber... ¿Por qué lo tomaste tan tranquilo? Creí que te sorprenderías... Que te molestaría – Takeru voltea un poco su cabeza hacia el lado derecho y confiado le dice al moreno – A mí no me gustan los hombre pero... Una persona muy allegada a mí es como tú, él si me sorprendió – después de decirle esto, el chico de ojos azules se retira, el moreno piensa – Alguien muy allegado a él... ¡Matt! –

No muy lejos de allí, Ken, viene caminando y se cruza con Taichi y Yamato – Ken ¿Ya estás bien? –Si, Taichi, no te preocupes – Que bueno n.n– Por cierto, Joe se quedó en las gradas y me dijo que quiere hablar con Matt - ¿Conmigo¿De qué? – No lo sé, pero estaba muy serio... como cuando se enoja – Los dos chicos mayores, algo confundidos, se ven mutuamente, poco después Ken hace una pregunta - ¿Davis sigue aquí? – Si – con la respuesta de Yamato, el chico de cabellos obscuros continúa su camino.

Los dos amigos continúan su camino para dirigirse con Joe, mientras tanto, Taichi pregunta – Oye, Matt ¿Qué tenía, Davis? – No creo que lo entiendas, Tai - ¿Por qué me dices eso? – Porque... Esto no cualquiera lo entiende – Ya, dime – No – Dime –insiste Taichi por un buen rato, lo que hace que el rubio le diga todo _(N/A: Cuando quiere, Taichi es convincente XD) _

En la cancha de Basket, Ken llega con Davis, quien, a pesar de lo ocurrido esta sentado y luce tranquilo – Daisuke... - ¿Qué pasa Ken? - ¿Cómo te fue con Takeru? - ¿Eh? – Si, hablaste con él ¿o no? – Si pero ¿Quién te dijo? – Nadie... Yo lo sabía - ¿Saber qué? – Sé que te gusta T.K. y... No quería decirte nada por lo mismo pero... Creo que es mejor que lo sepas - ¿Qué cosas? – Sé que no soy como T.K. pero... Davis... Tú me gustas – I-Ichijouji – el moreno abre los ojos en completa sorpresa y se levanta de la banca – Tú... – entonces recuerda unas palabras que Yamato le dijo sobre lo que pudiera ocurrir _"No llores, o harías sufrir a quien te quiere" _y escucha las palabras de su compañero – Si, y me gustaría que me correspondieras aunque, tal vez no sea posible... Por favor, no te presiones por lo que te acabo de decir – El joven genio baja la mirada, Daisuke se dirige a él mientras observa atentamente esa hermosa imagen, un chico simplemente hermoso, que son sólo verlo, cualquiera se encariña con él _(N/A: Al menos yo sí, je u) _al estar frente a Ichijouji, el moreno pone su mano en la barbilla de su compañero, levanta el rostro de éste y, sonriendo, el joven de cabello castaño obscuro le dice – Ken... Podemos intentarlo – Davis... –

El joven genio sonríe y, poco después, ambos se retiran del lugar caminando muy tranquilos y a un mismo paso.

Lejos de allí, Yamato y Taichi llegan con Joe, éste los ve y se molesta un poco – Rayos... Siempre están juntos – el Yagami nota a Kido molesto y se detiene – Eh... Matt - ¿Qué pasa, Tai? – el rubio se detiene y ve que el moreno luce algo preocupado y así le pregunta – Oye ¿Le hice algo malo a Joe? - ¿Hum? Que yo sepa no... ¿Por qué? – Pues... Porque él me esta viendo y está enojado – El rubio voltea a ver a su amigo y al verlo en ese estado piensa – Tiene una mirada como la que yo puse hace días cuando lo ví con Koushiro... si es así... Entonces, le molesta que Taichi y yo... – Yamato jala a Taichi y se alejan de la vista de su superior – Ven acá - ¿a dónde, Matt? – ya estando un poco "escondidos" hablan – Taichi ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de Daisuke? – Si ¿Por? – Yo... Yo estoy en una situación igual - ¿EH¡ - Qui-quieres decir que a ti te gusta... – Si, pero no exageres – Malo - ¿Qué? – el moreno finge una cara de molestia, cosa que desconcierta al rubio y más cuando el otro habla – Eres malo conmigo - ¿Qué tienes, Tai? – Matt... Yo te quiero - ¡Pero, Taichi! Yo no... – el chico de ojos azules no puede decir nada, al contrario del ojos chocolate que empieza a reírse – JA, JA, JA, JA! Te la creíste - ¿Qué? oo? – Tranquilo, Yamato, era una broma. Es cierto que te quiero, pero como un amigo, hasta allí - ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa? Ya me habías preocupado – La verdad, cuando me dijiste lo de Davis pensé en jugarte esa broma... Aunque no esperaba que fueras igual, je n.nu - ¿Te molesta? – No, eres mi amigo y respeto tus ideas. Pero mejor ve con Joe, me late que es celoso. Nos vemos – Si, gracias amigo –

Taichi se marcha muy tranquilo a su casa y, al estar un poco retirado de la unidad da un suspiro de alivio y piensa - ¡Fiu¿En qué estaba pensando¿Qué tal si me hubiera dicho que yo le gustaba? Ay, Tai, de la que te escapaste u- entonces mete sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y continúa su camino a casa.

En la unidad, Yamato regresa a las gradas en busca de Joe pero el chico ya no está allí, comienza a buscarlo y lo encuentra en los columpios, sentado en uno de ellos – J-Joe - ... ¿Y, Taichi? – pregunta el chico de cabellos azules con algo de frialdad, preocupando un poco al rubio – Ya se fue ¿Qué te pasa? No estabas molesto cuando nos encontramos – Cierto, siéntate - ¿En un columpio? – Sí o ¿Ya estás muy grandecito? – No... no es eso – el rubio se sienta en el columpio que está al lado de su compañero y ve todo a su alrededor – Hace mucho que no estaba aquí – dice él en voz baja, pero Joe lo saca de sus ideas – Matt – Dime – Cuando estabas con Taichi descubrí algo - ¿Qué cosa? - Los celos - ¿Celos¿Por qué? – Me molestó que estuvieras con Tai - ¿Qué? – el rubio siente un frío recorrerle la espalda y con algo de miedo pregunta – No me digas que Taichi te... – No. – Tú eres quien me gusta, Yamato – Joe... – el rubio sujeta la cadena del columpio con fuerza y baja un poco su cabeza, el chico de lentes lo ve y le pregunta - ¿Qué dices¿Correspondes a lo que siento? – el ojiazul cierra sus ojos por unos momentos, sonríe y luego los abre y, con la misma sonrisa voltea a verle y le responde – Sí, también me gusta, superior Joe- los dos jóvenes sonríen y el mayor se levanta del columpio, el otro va a hacer lo mismo pero Joe se lo impide ya que, con una de sus manos sujeta la mano del rubio – Joe ¿Qué haces? – los ojos azules se quedan viendo a la figura que tiene enfrente y ve que se acerca a él, el rubio se siente nervioso pero también se acerca a su pareja, así, ambos chicos sellas sus labios en un cálido beso; así quedan por un buen rato, aprovechando que no hay nadie más en ese lugar, lo único que les acompaña es el atardecer que hay en ese momento.

_Es todo... uf! Creo que me quedó un poco largo, verdad? Je, ojalá y no haya sido tan fastidioso leer partes tan largas u bueno, espero y haya sido de tu agrado, aunque me agrada que Tai y Matt sean pareja, no me disgusta el hecho de que Joe ande con Matt, ji y aunque me dolió lo que le pasó a Davis... creo que con Ken estará bien, ji _


End file.
